Anaesthesia
by Reiforizza
Summary: “Seandainya aku tidak diciptakan untuk menuruti perintah… bolehkah aku melenyapkan semua diriku yang lain?” YGOxNGE: Fussion, AR.
1. Stage I

**_Author_**** :** Reiforizza A.

**_Disclaimer_**** :** "Yu-Gi-Oh!" merupakan milik Takahashi Kazuki, sedangkan "Neon Genesis Evangelion" milik dari Hideaki Anno dan Gainax. Tiada yang saya klaim, tiada pula profit dari _fanfiction_ ini.

**_Warning_**** : **OOC-_ish_, AR, _blood_, _slight_ _gore_.

**_Genre _****:** _Psychological_,_ Science Fiction_, _Angst_.

**_Pairing _****:** _Non_-_Slash_

**_Rating_**** :** T

**_Summary_**** :** "Seandainya aku tidak diciptakan untuk menuruti perintah… bolehkah aku melenyapkan semua diriku yang lain?"

* * *

Stage I:

**Open Those Cold Eyes**

"Akagi-_senpai_! Tolong lihat ini!" Salah seorang staf teknis NERV bernama Ibuki Maya berusaha memberi tahu seniornya keadaan yang ia temukan. Air mukanya dipenuhi rasa takut dan cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ritsuko cepat-cepat.

"Terjadi kelainan pada kondisi pilot EVA unit 01!" Hyuga Makoto, salah satu operator Magi ikut menginformasikan keadaan ini padanya.

"Gawat! Denyut nadi pilot tidak teratur, gelombang otaknya kacau, dan dia mulai memuntahkan darah!"

"Segera keluarkan dia dari _entry plug_!" Perintah Ritsuko, "sangat berbahaya jika dia tetap berada di dalamnya dengan larutan LCL yang terkontaminasi. Atur _life supporter_ sampai tingkat 40%"

"Baik profesor," jawab keduanya serempak. Mereka segera melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan atasannya, selain itu tak ada seorang pun yang ingin kehilangan remaja berusia 14 tahun yang memegang tali kehidupan umat manusia.

"Aoba! Segera perintahkan tim medis untuk menjemput pilot di _cage no.4_, sudahi tes sinkronisasi dan suruh pilot lain keluar dari _entry plug._"

Shigeru Aoba mengangguk tanda mengerti, dia langsung membuka jalur komunikasi agar tim medis tiba tepat waktu. Sementara itu Ritsuko berlari keluar dari ruang komando untuk melihat langsung kondisi pilot. Tugasnya tidak hanya menjadi penanggung jawab _e-project,_ menjamin keselamatan pilot juga merupakan tugas yang ia emban sebagai Kepala Operasi Ilmiah NERV. Apalagi pilot yang satu ini merupakan salah satu hasil ciptaan penting sama seperti Rei.

Ritsuko tiba lebih dulu di _cage_. Dia harus menunggu sebentar ketika larutan LCL keluar dari _plug_. Kemudian _hatch-_nya terbuka secara otomatis, memperlihatkan sosok anak laki-laki yang tak sadarkan diri di dalamnya.

«¤»

Seorang anak laki-laki lain berjalan tehuyung-huyung dalam lorong yang sempit dan gelap di sudut kota Domino. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka memar akibat perbuatan para berandalan sekolahnya, dan hujan deras yang turun justru malah memperparah keadaan. Bibirnya membiru, tubuh lunglainya mengigil kedinginan. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tetap sadar adalah keyakinan bahwa tak lama lagi ia akan mencapai rumah. Satu-satunya tempat dimana dia bisa berlindung dari hujan ini, tempat dimana ia bisa mengompres dan membalut luka di tubuhnya. Cuma itu, tidak lebih…

Anak itu berhenti mandadak tepat ketika telinganya menangkap bunyi langkah kaki di atas genangan air dari arah belakang. Dia menelan ludah, apa para berandalan itu masih belum puas juga mempermainkannya? Dia berusaha untuk lari dari situ tapi tak sanggup. Dipejamkan kedua matanya serapat mungkin, bersiap menghadapi rasa sakit tambahan yang akan ia terima beberapa saat lagi. Namun dia terkejut begitu sebuah suara tak dikenal memanggil namanya.

"Mutou Yuugi-_san_?"

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, rasa lega dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Siapa orang-orang ini? Kenapa mereka tahu namanya? Dia memperhatikan para pria di hadapannya dengan seksama. Masing-masing dari mereka menggunakan kacamata hitam, jaket, dan celana panjang berwarna keperakan, lalu di dada sebelah kiri terdapat sebuah simbol berbentuk setengah daun bertuliskan 'NERV'. Anak itu menelan ludah lagi, berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. "Ya, namaku Mutou Yuugi…"

"Kami adalah Agen Intel NERV," kata salah satu dari mereka, "Berdasarkan surat ordonasi nomor dua, kami akan membawamu ke markas pusat NERV."

Dia syok mendengarnya, apakah ia melakukan suatu kesalahan sehingga orang-orang ini harus membawanya pergi? Anak itu mundur beberapa langkah begitu mereka mulai mendekati dan memegangi tangannya, memaksa dia untuk ikut bersama mereka.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Biarpun sudah berusaha untuk melepaskan diri namun tetap saja gagal. Dia bahkan tak bisa bergerak ataupun melihat ke sekeliling akibat terhalang oleh seragam perak orang-orang itu. Kemudian, hidung dan mulutnya disekap sesuatu yang lembut seperti kain, bau obat langsung tercium dari situ. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mulai mengantuk dan melemah. Sudah terlambat saat ia menyadari bahwa aroma obat itu adalah _chloroform __— _Dia sedang dibius! Menahan nafas sekarang juga percuma, tak ada tenaga lagi yang tersisa, meskipun itu hanya untuk membuka mata. Kesadaran perlahan-lahan meninggalkan dirinya.

«¤»

"Bagaimana kondisinya, profesor Akagi?" Fuyutsuki Kouzou, wakil komandan NERV langsung menemui bawahannya itu begitu ia mendapat laporan tentang kondisi pilot EVA unit 01 beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ah, profesor Fuyutsuki… ternyata anda…" jawab wanita berambut pirang tersebut, dia berhenti sebentar lalu berkata, "dia sudah mulai membaik, meskipun detak jantungnya masih belum stabil, tapi berada dalam batas wajar. Sekarang sedang tidur karena pengaruh obat."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Pria bijak itu bertanya lagi, "kenapa kesehatannya memburuk di saat tes sinkronisasi? EVA tidak menolak penyambungan syaraf dengan pilotnya bukan?"

"Tidak," Ritsuko menjawab cepat-cepat, "tidak ada kelainan di bagian itu. Tingkat kesalahan sinkronisasinya bahkan dibawah 0,001%"

"Jangan-jangan ini…"

"Ya," wanita itu meneruskan, "kekhawatiran kita selama ini menjadi kenyataan. Biar bagaimanapun, dia itu cuma buatan dan tidak sebaik versi originalnya."

"Lalu, kudengar 'versi original' yang kau maksud itu juga _The Found Children…_"

"Tepat sekali," Ritsuko membenarkan, " datanya sudah dikirim Organisasi Marduk kemarin siang. Saat ini sedang dijemput oleh Agen Intel NERV. Dalam waktu 14 menit mereka akan tiba di markas pusat."

Kouzou mengangguk puas. "Tidak terlambat 2,3% pun dari jadwal. Komandan ingin agar dia bisa melakukan tes sinkronisasi besok, tolong usahakan yang terbaik." Pria itu baru akan berjalan pergi, namun suara Ritsuko menghentikannya.

"Tunggu Profesor! Apakah itu tidak terlalu cepat baginya? Pertama-tama kita harus jelaskan dulu situasinya pada anak itu dan tunggu beberapa saat agar dia siap. Sinkronisasi antara EVA dan pilot tidak akan bisa dilakukan jika…"

"Kau benar," sela Kouzou, "jadi apa kau punya solusi untuk ini?"

"Ya, ini dia." wanita itu tersenyum, menunjukan sebuah mini CD kepada atasannya, "akan menarik jika mereka dipertemukan, bukan? Ini akan jadi percobaan yang menyenangkan."

Wajah Kouzou berubah menjadi lebih cerah mendengarnya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti rencanamu dan kurasa komandan pun akan setuju. Akan kutunggu laporannya di mejaku."

"Baik." Dia menunggu sampai Kouzou menghilang dari pandangan, kemudian diraih telepon genggam miliknya dan menekan beberapa nomor, "Halo, ini aku. Kalian yakin targetnya tepat…Hmm, begitu? Bagus, lekas bawa dia ke ruang 114 begitu kalian tiba."

«¤»

Beberapa saat kemudian, para Agen Intel NERV yang ditugaskan membawa Mutou Yuugi ke markas pusat telah sampai. Staf yang dipimpin oleh Ritsuko datang menyambut mereka. "Wah, ini rupanya anak terpilih bernama Mutou Yuugi. Benar-benar mirip dengannya. Baiklah, segera siapkan alat operasi!"

"Baik, Profesor!" Mereka segera membawa Mutou Yuugi ke ruang 114 dan memulai operasi kecil pada anak itu. Leher bagian belakangnya disayat dan mereka memasukan sesuatu semacam _microprocessor_ di sana. Operasi tersebut hanya memakan waktu selama 45 menit. Begitu mereka selesai, seorang anak laki-laki lain dibawa masuk. Anak laki-laki yang sebelumnya tak sadarkan diri ketika tes sinkronisasi dengan EVA.

"Dia masih belum sadar juga ya?" Tanya Ritsuko kepada tim medis yang membawanya.

"Ya, seperti yang anda lihat, kasusnya hampir sama seperti _First Children_, hanya saja sulit terdeteksi oleh kita. Dan juga…" kata seorang pria berjas putih sambil menyerahkan sebotol cairan kepada Ritsuko, "hipotesis sementara menunjukkan bahwa dia tak bisa bertahan tanpa ini."

Wanita itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, berpikir untuk sesaat sementara matanya menatap sosok tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur, "kita tidak bisa kehilangan salah satu senjata ampuh kita sekarang, terlebih lagi Magi masih belum menemukan kelainan yang terdapat pada sistem tubuhnya dan ada kemungkinan 'cadangannya' juga mengalami hal yang sama."

Pria tersebut tersenyum pahit, lalu megalihkan tatapannya kepada anak laki-laki tersebut, "senjata yang ampuh, namun rapuh. Bukan begitu, Profesor?"

"…"

«¤»

Yuugi membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dia menghela nafas ketika kabut masih menghalangi pandangannya. Butuh beberapa saat agar bisa melihat jelas ke sekeliling. Dia terpaku saat melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut biru pucat, bermata merah menyala sedang berdiri di samping kanan tempat tidurnya. Tunggu, tempat tidur?

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Yuugi setengah tidak sadar.

"Ini makananmu," ucap anak perempuan itu sambil mengangkat nampan berisi makanan dari troli yang ada di sampingnya,"dokter berpesan agar kau langsung makan begitu sadar."

Menyadari pertanyaannya diabaikan, Yuugi cuma terdiam. Dia mencoba untuk bangun, tapi tiba-tiba lehernya terasa sakit, begitu juga lengan kirinya. Ketika diperiksa, ternyata ada selang infus terpasang di sana. Pikiran Yuugi mulai mencerna pernyataan anak perempuan tersebut, "Dokter? Jadi ini rumah sakit ya?"

"Bukan… sekarang kau berada di markas pusat NERV."

Yuugi terkejut setengah mati, matanya melebar karena syok. Ternyata kejadian di gang sempit sebelumnya, para pria berseragam keperakan, semua itu betul-betul terjadi! Belum Yuugi tenang dari rasa syok-nya, anak perempuan tadi berjalan menjauh, sepertinya dia akan pergi.

"Ah!" Desis Yuugi panik, "kenapa aku dibawa ke sini, beritahu aku apa yang terjadi..."

"Maaf, bukan aku yang akan menjelaskan hal ini kepadamu, sampai nanti."

"Tunggu! Tolong jangan pergi." Yuugi bangkit meskipun lehernya masih terasa sakit, namun anak perempuan itu terlanjur keluar. Dia mengerang kesakitan ketika rasa perih di belakang lehernya semakin menjadi. Ketika disentuh, dia merasa ada sesuatu semacam perban terbalut disana. Yuugi mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian saat ia diganggu berandalan sekolahnya, kalau tidak salah mereka tidak melukai lehernya waktu itu, mungkin…

Yuugi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba fokus pada masalah utama yang ia hadapi. Pokoknya aku harus keluar dari sini dulu, pikirnya seraya melepaskan selang infus yang ada di lengan kirinya. Dia meringis kesakitan begitu selangnya ditarik, darah segar pun mengucur perlahan. Yuugi tidak peduli. Dia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu yang dipergunakan anak perempuan itu sebelumnya.

"Cuma perasaanku atau pintu ini memang tidak ada _handle_-nya," gumam Yuugi, memelototi pintu baja besar di depannya. Dia memeriksa pintu itu baik-baik_—_memang tidak ada _handle_-nya! jerit Yuugi dalam hati. Bagaimana cara anak perempuan tadi keluar?

Sejurus kemudian tatapan Yuugi mendarat di samping kanan pintu baja tersebut. Disana terdapat sebuah benda berbentuk kotak yang dilengkapi tuts angka dan sebuah layar kecil. Yuugi pernah melihat yang seperti itu di televisi, itu adalah alat pengaman yang biasa di pasang di kantor-kantor. Perlu sebuah sandi untuk bisa membukanya. Sandi? Yuugi mulai merengut, mana dia tahu sandi untuk membuka pintu itu! Tapi peduli amat, kalau tidak dicoba tidak akan tahu hasilnya.

Yuugi asal saja menekan, dia tahu kemungkinan sandinya benar kecil sekali, bahkan nyaris nol. Tapi dia terus saja menekan. Beberapa saat kemudian, tanda peringatan berbunyi keras dari mesin pengaman itu, dan dilayarnya tertulis_: REFUSED_._ PLEASE ENTER THE CORRECT KEYPASS_. Yuugi menelan ludah.

Gawat…

Dia bertambah panik, meskipun dia terus menekan tutsnya, tapi suara yang ditimbulkan mesin itu tidak mau berhenti. Kenapa benda ini tidak mau diam? Pikirnya hampir putus asa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mesin pengaman itu…

Rusak…

Kabel-kabelnya terjulur keluar diiringi beberapa percikan listrik. Sementara Yuugi sendiri terlihat kelelahan, napasnya tersengal-sengal, butiran keringat mengucur deras di wajah dan lehernya. Yang penting sudah diam, pikir Yuugi polos.

Pintunya sudah tidak mungkin lagi dipakai untuk keluar, dia membalikan badan, berharap ada jalan keluar lain, jendela misalnya.

Yuugi kembali terpaku, di sebelah tempat tidurnya ternyata ada satu tempat tidur lagi dan… ada orang terbaring disana! Dia nyaris melompat karena senang, untunglah ia tidak sendirian di ruangan ini. Yuugi pun berjalan menghampiri objek tersebut. Meski agak bingung, kenapa dia bisa tidak sadar ada orang lain di sana. Tapi sepertinya karena dia kelewat asyik mendiamkan pintu bodoh itu.

Yuugi terus berjalan mendekat, kelihatannya orang itu tak sadarkan diri karena sejak tadi dia tidak bergerak, lagipula seandainya dia tersadar, dia sudah pasti menegur ketika Yuugi sedang sibuk 'merusak' pintu. Yuugi pun mencapai tempat tidurnya dan…

"Ke…kenapa???!!"

Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Orang… tidak, anak laki-laki yang terbaring itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Rambut _spike_ hitam dengan _outline_ merah, dan warma keemasan di bagian depannya…

Sangat mirip. Bagaikan melihat diri sendiri.

Dia memerhatikan sosok yang tertidur itu baik-baik. Anak itu tampak begitu damai dalam tidurnya,

"Aku ingin melihat seluruh mukanya" gumam Yuugi tanpa sadar. "Seandainya masker ini tidak mengganggu…"

Benar juga, kenapa anak ini memakai masker penyuplai oksigen? Apakah dia sakit?

«¤»

"Profesor Akagi."

Wanita yang dipanggil itu berbalik dari kursinya menghadapi si pemanggil, "ada apa Kaworu?"

"Aku mau lihat hasil tes sinkronisasi hari ini dong," pinta Kaworu sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya yang khas.

"Kalau itu minta saja sama Maya," jawab Ritsuko. Namun perhatian Kaworu malah teralih pada sebuah monitor di sampingnya. Pada layarnya terlihat pemandangan di ruang 114…

Kaworu mendekati monitor tersebut, memerhatikan orang-orang yang ditampilkan dengan penuh minat, "Profesor, apakah ini…"

"Benar," Ritsuko meneruskan, "sesuai dugaanmu, ini adalah sebuah reuni…"

«¤»

Yuugi masih menanti anak di depannya terbangun, kenapa waktu 10 menit menunggu terasa begitu lama? Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak kapan anak ini tertidur? Sejam yang lalu? Sehari yang lalu? Atau seminggu yang lalu? Kenapa Yuugi merasa dia tidak akan pernah sadar? Bagian sangat kecil dihatinya, entah dimana, berpikir bahwa sosok yang mirip dirinya ini tidak akan pernah terbangun. Selamanya.

Nyatanya, anak itu sekarang mulai membuka mata. Perlahan, seakan dia sulit melakukannya. Entah Yuugi harus kecewa atau tidak begitu ia tahu bahwa bola mata yang dimiliki anak tersebut berwarna merah_—_ bukan ungu seperti miliknya. Warna merah yang sama dengan anak perempuan tadi.

Dia menatap langit-langit untuk sesaat, mungkin sedang memfokuskan lensa mata, sementara itu dia pun melepaskan masker _respirator_ yang terpasang di wajahnya.

Yuugi menelan ludah, menunggu anak itu menyadari kehadiran dirinya. Benar saja, ketika dia bangkit dari tempat tidur, dia kelihatan sangat kaget melihat sosok Yuugi. Selama beberapa saat keduanya diam, saling memandang satu sama lain.

Yuugi mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara, bersiap untuk berbicara pada anak itu, "Maaf, aku… aku harus keluar dari sini…"

Dia meletakkan maskernya dan turun dari tempat tidur.

"Bisakah kau membantuku keluar dari sini?"

«¤»

Kaworu kembali tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Ritsuko, dengan penuh keyakinan dia menyatakan, "kalau aku adalah Profesor Akagi, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka berdua bertemu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Kaworu memejamkan mata, mengingat kejadian dulu, dimana dia sedang berjalan bersama kedua pilot EVA yang lain di salah satu koridor NERV.

"Karena… dia pernah berkata begini padaku dan Rei; 'Seandainya aku tidak diciptakan untuk menuruti perintah… bolehkah aku melenyapkan semua diriku yang lain?'"

«¤»

Dia meletakkan maskernya dan turun dari tempat tidur, mendekati Yuugi yang masih diam di tempat. Ternyata ada satu hal lagi yang membedakan mereka berdua selain warna bola mata. Itu adalah tinggi badan. Yuugi lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter dibandingkan dia.

Yuugi masih tak bergerak sementara remaja di depannya mengangkat kedua tangan dan meletakkannya di leher Yuugi yang diperban. Beberapa detik kemudian Yuugi panik karena tiba-tiba ia sulit bernapas, selain itu luka di lehernya terasa bertambah menyakitkan. Dia sedang dicekik!

Yuugi memandangi anak tak berekspresi itu dengan wajah ketakutan, kengeriannya bertambah ketika dia mulai bersuara…

_"Apakah boleh… kalau aku melenyapkanmu…?"_

Yuugi memejamkan kedua mata serapat mungkin, berusaha untuk terus bernapas sementara kedua tangannya mencoba melepaskan jemari yang mencengkram lehernya.

"Se…sessaak…" desahnya, "sa...kii…t…"

Yuugi mengumpulkan semua kekuatan yang masih tersisa dan berteriak, "TOLONG HENTIKAN!"

"Tidak!" jawabnya pendek.

Yuugi terkejut dengan penolakan tersebut, sementara itu, dia terus didesak kebelakang. Yuugi tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi begitu tubuhnya didorong ketempat tidur, sekarang dia terjebak.

Yuugi semakin sulit bernapas dan penglihatannya mulai kabur akibat kekurangan oksigen, cekikan di lehernya pun bertambah keras. Tanpa ia sadari, anak laki-laki itu semakin mendekat, cukup dekat sehingga Yuugi bisa merasakan hembusan napas di telinga kirinya…

Kemudian dia berkata lagi, dengan suara yang tidak lebih pelan dari bisikan…

"_Kumohon…Matilah…_"

«¤»

Ritsuko dan salah satu asistennya berlarian di koridor menuju ruang 114. Mereka tidak boleh terlambat datang, jika tidak nyawa seseorang akan melayang. Sedikit kelegaan muncul begitu pintunya sudah terlihat di depan mata. Dia segera mengeluarkan sebuah ID_ card_, lalu menggesekan benda tersebut di _security device_ agar pintunya terbuka, namun tidak terjadi apapun. Tiba-tiba Ritsuko menepuk dahinya, dia lupa bahwa beberapa saat lalu Yuugi merusak sistem pengaman pintu tersebut. Terpaksa harus dibuka dengan cara manual.

"Pintu ini rusak, kita harus mendorongnya agar bisa terbuka," asistennya mengangguk, mereka pun membuka pintu berat itu sekuat tenaga. Ketika sudah terbuka setengahnya Ritsuko langsung masuk. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok anak laki-laki yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, tapi bukan Yuugi. Dimana Yuugi?!

"Yuugi!" panggil Ritsuko. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, secara refleks dirinya mengikuti arah tatapan anak itu, dia terkejut bukan main begitu melihat orang yang ia cari tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai. "Yuugi!" jeritnya panik.

Sementara Ritsuko dan asistennya mengecek keadaan bocah malang tersebut. Sang pemilik bola mata merah cuma berdiri diam, bibirnya terus bergerak mengucapkan nama yang disebutkan Ritsuko barusan, "Yuugi…" seakan-akan sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Profesor, anak ini tidak bernapas!" Seru sang dokter.

"Apa katamu?!" Ritsuko tidak kalah panik mendengarnya, "Lakukan CPR sekarang!" Asistennya segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, sementara Ritsuko memasangkan _respirator_ ke mulut Yuugi. Ketika lehernya diangkat, wanita itu terhenyak melihat perbannya terlepas dan darah segar mengucur deras dari sana.

Dia mengalihkan pandangan kepada anak lelaki lain di situ. "Kau mencekiknya sekuat tenaga!" ucapnya setengah berteriak, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin membunuhnya?!"

"Ya."

Ritsuko kaget, tidak percaya sama sekali dengan jawaban yang ia dengar. Entah karena terlalu sederhana atau karena kata itu terlalu menyeramkan jika diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan. Dia bertanya kembali, namun kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lirih, "kenapa…? Memangnya kamu punya alasan…?"

"Karena kalian memperlakukanku secara tidak adil," jawabnya datar, "apa karena aku bukan manusia?"

Ritsuko kehabisan kata, dia cuma menatap lurus-lurus remaja berbola mata merah dihadapannya. Berharap bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkan bola mata itu barang sedikit saja. Namun, ia tidak menemukan apapun. Semakin mencari, dia malah semakin tersesat. Tiba-tiba suara batuk seseorang membuatnya tersentak.

"Profesor, dia selamat!" kata sang dokter sambil membantu Yuugi duduk. Wanita itu langsung berbalik, kelegaan terlihat jelas di wajah tegangnya, "kau baik-baik saja?"

"Le…leherku…" desah Yuugi berusaha mengalirkan oksigen untuk paru-parunya.

Ritsuko hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu, yang penting sekarang kau jangan banyak bergerak, nanti darahnya keluar semakin banyak. Tapi tenanglah, kau pasti sembuh. Kami akan merawatmu," ujarnya lembut.

Namun, kata-kata menenangkan itu tidak membuat Yuugi rileks, wajahnya malah terlihat ketakutan, otot-ototnya menegang, dan mulai gemetar hebat. Ritsuko dan asistennya saling pandang, sama-sama tidak mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh Yuugi. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu menyadari sesuatu, "Yami, keluarlah…" kata Ritsuko tanpa menoleh.

Dia menurut. Anak itu pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil terus menatap Yuugi dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Yuugi sendiri sama sekali tidak berani menatap balik, dia cuma memejamkan matanya serapat yang ia bisa, seolah–olah takut akan terbakar oleh bola mata merah itu. Ritsuko menyadari gerak-gerik keduanya, dia sungguh tidak tega melihat tubuh Yuugi semakin bergetar dengan keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Dia khawatir jika keadaan ini berlangsung lebih lama lagi Yuugi akan kolaps.

Keduanya menarik napas lega ketika objek penyebab ketegangan mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan.

Situasi ini tidak semudah yang kuduga sebelumnya, pikir Ritsuko getir. Dia membantu mengangkat Yuugi ke tempat tidur, kemudian dia mengeluarkan obat bius dan alat suntik dari saku jasnya. Melihat alat suntik seperti itu membuat Yuugi bertanya-tanya, belum sempat ia bersuara, Ritsuko lebih dulu menjelaskan, "jangan takut, ini cuma obat bius. Kami akan menjahit luka di lehermu, itu saja."

Yuugi menjadi sedikit lebih tenang mendengarnya, dia tidak lagi mempermasalahkan kenapa lehernya sampai terluka, karena mungkin memang para berandalan itu yang membuatnya. Lagi pula, Yuugi sendiri tidak bisa ingat saat-saat ia diusili, pikirannya hanya terfokus pada harapan bahwa sakit yang ia rasakan akan berakhir.

"Rileks saja, jangan tegangkan otot-ototmu, nanti jarum suntiknya susah tembus," Yuugi mengangguk sedikit tanda mengerti. Dia memejamkan mata sementara proses pembiusan dilakukan, beberapa saat kemudian Yuugi mulai mengantuk.

"Tidurlah, kau sudah mengalami banyak hal hari ini. Sudah saatnya kau istirahat." Ritsuko menepuk-nepuk kepala anak itu supaya dia lebih santai. Yuugi juga membiarkan sedatif mengalir bersama darah dan menenangkan seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu yang penting, dia masih belum diberitahu kenapa pihak NERV membawanya secara paksa ke tempat ini.

Yuugi sangat ingin bertanya, tapi dia sudah terlalu mengantuk, membuka kelopak mata saja sudah sulit,

apalagi mengeluarkan suara. Diantara batas sadar dan tidak sadar, telinganya menangkap sebuah percakapan.

"Profesor, anak ini sempat mati…" bisik sebuah suara pria.

Yuugi nyaris bisa mendengar desahan sesal diruangan itu beberapa saat setelah ucapan tadi terlontar. "Yami mencekiknya…"

Meski dalam keadaan setengah tidak sadar, Yuugi bergidik. Jadi, itu namanya …Aneh. Terlalu aneh jika ada manusia bernama demikian. Sebab terasa begitu jahat, begitu menakutkan.

Rasa kantuk Yuugi terus bertambah, sementara itu beberapa pasang langkah kaki memasuki ruangan.

"Profesor, kami membawa semua yang anda minta.'

"Maaf, kalian jadi harus bekerja dua kali. Seperti yang kalian lihat, jahitan di leher anak ini terbuka, dan ada kemungkinan _Microprocessor_ yang dipasang sebelumnya mengalami kerusakan. Terpaksa kita harus melakukan instal ulang."

Yuugi betul-betul tidak mengerti dengan maksud percakapan itu, namun dia yakin bahwa dirinya sedang dibicarakan.

"Tidak masalah, bisakah kita mulai operasinya sekarang?"

"Ya."

Yuugi tidak sanggup berpikir lebih jauh lagi, dia harus tidur, sekarang juga…

«¤»

Ikari Gendou, pemimpin tertinggi NERV duduk diam menatap seorang anak laki-laki di seberang mejanya. Dia memegang sebuah _file_ berjudul `Laporan Pengawasan Second Children`_—_yang baru saja ia baca. Pria itu meletakkan _file_ tersebut ke meja seraya bersandar di kursi kantornya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dia mulai berbicara dengan nada dingin dan tegas…

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

"Percobaan pembunuhan," jawab anak itu tanpa ada getaran sedikit pun pada suaranya.

"Siapa korbannya?"

"Entah"

"**Siapa?**"

Kali ini anak tersebut tidak menjawab, namun tubuhnya tetap tegak, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Dia tidak menundukkan kepala sedikit pun sejak memasuki kantor itu. Seakan tidak memiliki dosa saja…

Gendou mulai tidak sabar, dia kembali dengan pertanyaan baru, "Apa alasanmu membunuhnya?"

"Karena kupikir dia klonku."

"Kau tahu ada peraturan yang melarang itu, bukan?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Terlebih lagi, anak yang kau coba bunuh ini bukanlah klon…."

Kepalanya langsung diangkat begitu penjelasan tersebut didengarnya.

"…tapi Mutou Yuugi, _Fourth Children_, pilot Evangelion unit 3…"

Gendou berhenti sejenak, menunggu bagaimana lawan bicaranya akan bereaksi. Namun, nihil. Raut wajah anak itu tetap tidak berubah, sama seperti tadi.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan lupa bahwa tugas dan kewajibanmu hanyalah menuruti perintah. Kau dilarang membuat keputusan sendiri. Camkan hal ini baik-baik di kepalamu," kata Gendou.

"Baik," ujarnya patuh.

"Kau sudah boleh pergi."

Anak itu membungkuk sedikit, lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

«¤»

_Perspective of Yuugi_

Substage:

**Sometimes There Is No Correct Answer**

Aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, dari ketidaksadaran menuju kesadaran dan dari gelap ke terang. Begitu kabut yang menghalangi fokus mataku lenyap, yang kulihat cuma langit-langit berwarna putih bersih. Aku mencoba menengok ke sekeliling, tapi niat itu langsung kuurungkan begitu kurasakan nyeri yang tidak asing di leherku.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ingatan tentang kejadian sebelumnya mulai berputar di kepalaku. Tadi pagi aku masih sekolah seperti biasa, belajar seperti biasa, dan 'digencet' seperti biasa. Sebelum akhirnya beberapa orang pria berseragam keperakan membawaku dengan paksa ketempat ini. Apa namanya? Agen Intel NERV dan markas pusat mereka? Aku menarik napas lagi.

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus membawaku kemari. Lalu pukul berapa sekarang? Aku harus segera pulang, ini bukan tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada. Yah, meskipun aku tahu tidak ada seorangpun yang menungguiku di rumah, tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman di sini. Apalagi mereka belum memberikan penjelasan apapun padaku sejak tadi.

Apakah NERV itu semacam rumah sakit? Sebab luka-luka di sekujur tubuhku diobati, dan juga… bau steril di ruangan ini sering kuhirup ketika aku ke dokter dulu. Tapi mana ada sistem rumah sakit yang membius orang di jalanan.

Leherku terasa berdenyut-denyut, pengaruh biusnya mulai berkurang ya? Tiba-tiba bayangan sepasamg mata merah melintas di kepalaku. Seluruh bulu kudukku berdiri dan aku mulai gemetaran. Kuteliti ruangan ini baik-baik, berharap pemilik mata itu tidak berada bersamaku disini. Kulirik samping kiriku, tidak ada tempat tidur yang dia gunakan sebelumnya dan di samping kananku juga tidak ada siapapun. Rupanya aku telah dipindahkan ke ruangan lain. Ah, tapi lebih dari itu aku sangat lega dia tidak berada bersamaku disini.

Ketika pertama kali melihatnya, aku begitu takjub karena dia sangat mirip denganku. Untuk sesaat, aku mengira bahwa mungkin aku punya saudara tanpa kuketahui. Wajahnya sangat pucat seperti habis kehilangan darah dan masker _respirator_ terpasang di mulutnya. Apakah dia sakit? Apa mungkin dia juga pasien di `rumah sakit` aneh ini?

Waktu itu aku menunggu dia terbangun, berharap orang ini bisa membantuku keluar dari sini atau setidaknya memberitahuku bahwa aku tidak sedang diculik. Kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata yang luar biasa merah. Ketika dia melihatku, dia tampak terkejut. Mungkin sama kegetnya denganku ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Kuberanikan diri meminta bantuannya, dia cuma diam tak bersuara. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi yang tidak bisa kubaca. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya berada di leherku dan dia mulai mencengkram! Oh Tuhan, rasanya sangat sakit! Dia ingin membunuhku ya?! Dia ingin membunuhku! Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan tangannya dari leherku tapi sia-sia, aku kalah kuat.

Dia bertanya kepadaku, _"Apakah boleh kalau aku melenyapkanmu?"_

Apa maksudnya itu? Memangnya siapa orang ini? Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya dan dia baru saja bertemu denganku, tapi kenapa dia ingin aku menghilang? AKU SALAH APA?

Napasku terasa sesak, leherku juga semakin sakit. Aku meminta dia berhenti, tapi dia malah menolak dan menambah kekuatan cengkramannya. Aku terus didesak sampai membentur tempat tidurku, akibatnya aku terjebak, tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

Ketika penglihatanku mulai kabur, dia berbisik lirih di telingaku. Dengan suara yang lembut dan begitu sopan dia memohon. Memohon agar aku mati…

Aku merasakan keringat dingin di dahiku bertambah banyak, dan anehnya aku tak bisa berhenti mengingat kata-katanya waktu itu, wajahnya yang pucat, tangannya yang dingin. Dia nyaris seperti mayat. Bola mata merahnya pun jauh lebih dingin lagi. Meski dia berharap aku mati, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan nafsu membunuh darinya? Apa benar dia itu manusia? Ya, dia pasti bukan manusia.

Kenapa dia ingin aku mati?

Pertanyaan itu terus muncul di kepalaku.


	2. Stage II

Stage II:

**I Was Told That The Calm Season Is Over**

"Halo Yuugi-_kun_, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam keunguan memasuki ruangan, menyapa dengan keceriaannya.

"Ah…sudah lebih baik," jawab Yuugi, sedikit bingung kenapa orang yang baru ia temui ini mengenal dirinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak segera menemuimu begitu kau tiba kemarin, karena waktu itu aku masih bertugas di Matsushiro," kilahnya seraya menarik kursi ke dekat tempat tidur Yuugi.

Anak itu langsung syok, "Ke…Kemarin?" Yuugi menelan ludah, "Jadi sudah lewat satu hari? Akh... celaka! Aku harus sekolah!" Jeritnya.

"Hei sabar, jangan bergerak dulu," cegahnya sebelum Yuugi berhasil bangkit, "kelihatannya lehermu terluka. Lebih baik kau tidak usah sekolah. Lagipula jarak tempuh dari Tokyo-03 ke kota Domino memakan waktu empat jam, jadi tidak mungkin kau bisa tepat waktu sampai sekolah dimulai."

"TOKYO-03!" Yuugi kembali menjerit dan kali ini lebih panik. "Jauh sekali dari rumahku!"

"Yuugi-_kun_, tenang dulu…"

Namun, dia malah memaksakan diri untuk bangun, gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat lehernya semakin berdenyut-denyut, perih sekali. Dia pun mengerang kesakitan.

"Nah, kubilang juga apa. Jangan bergerak dulu."

Yuugi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak…Kumohon biarkan aku pulang, aku tidak mungkin berada disini terus-terusan," ujarnya dengan wajah memohon.

Wanita itu tersenyum menenangkan. "Jangan khawatir, kami bukan orang jahat. Kami membawamu kemari _—_yah, walaupun dengan cara memaksa_— _karena kami membutuhkan bantuanmu," tuturnya.

Bantuan? Memangnya aku punya kemampuan apa? Pikir Yuugi. Baru saja ia akan bertanya tapi wanita itu keburu berdiri. Dia membuka lemari baju di samping tempat tidur dan mengeluarkan baju seragam milik Yuugi yang tampaknya telah dicuci. "Ini milikmu, bukan?" Yuugi mengangguk sedikit, menjaga lehernya dari gerakan yang terlalu ekstrim.

"Lekas ganti pakaianmu. Kita akan sarapan di kantin NERV sekalian mengajakmu berkeliling. Aku akan kembali dalam lima menit, oke?"

"Baik," jawabnya. Kebetulan Yuugi memang sedang lapar, sejak kemarin pagi dia belum sempat makan. Dia sudah terbiasa tidak sarapan dulu sebelum ke sekolah karena selalu berangkat sepagi mungkin untuk menghindari masalah dengan '_school gangster_-nya' lagipula dia tidak memiliki siapapun di rumah, bahkan seorang ibu yang dapat membuatkannya sarapan atau bekal.

Yuugi memandangi wajah wanita itu sebentar. "Terima kasih, ng…"

"Katsuragi Misato," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "panggil saja aku Misato."

Melihat wajah orang lain yang tampak begitu ramah, Yuugi secara refleks tersenyum balik. "Terima kasih, Misato-_san_…"

«¤»

Yuugi menelan bubur gandumnya sepelan mungkin sambil memandang heran wanita yang sedang menenggak bir di depannya.

"Ah…Pagi-pagi begini memang paling enak minum bir, iya `kan, Yuugi-_kun_?"

Yang ditanya cuma bengong, terlalu takjub untuk merespon. Siapa sangka wanita semenarik ini punya hobi minum bir di pagi hari. Ternyata penampilan memang tidak bisa dijadikan tolak ukur untuk menilai orang. Yuugi malah meringis tak jelas.

Kaleng birnya sudah kosong, dengan sigap Misato melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. "Yeah! _Banzai_…!!!" soraknya sambil membuat pose kemenangan begitu kalengnya berhasil mendarat di tempat yang tepat. Yuugi cuma mengerutkan dahi melihat kelakuan wanita dewasa itu.

"Kau mau tambah bubur gandumnya?" Tanya Misato begitu melihat mangkuk bubur Yuugi sudah hampir kosong.

"Terima kasih banyak, tapi aku sudah kenyang kok," jawabnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, luka itu kenapa?" Misato menunjuki wajah Yuugi yang ditempeli beberapa plester.

Yuugi tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Ini dibuat teman-teman sekolahku…"

Wajah Misato berubah prihatin. "Kau punya keinginan untuk pindah sekolah tidak?"

Yuugi kontan mengangkat dagunya, sejak dulu dia memang punya harapan demikian. Berada di sekolah baik-baik dan belajar sebagai siswa biasa dengan tenang. "Seandainya bisa seperti itu," ujarnya sedih.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu kesulitan?" Tanya Misato, "Kau bisa pindah sekolah ke sini kalau mau."

"Tidak, tidak," kata Yuugi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, "kalau aku pindah kemari, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengurus rumah. Lagipula kakekku pasti akan kebingungan begitu dia kembali dari pekerjaan dinasnya."

"Itu bisa diatur. Kami sudah meninggalkan pesan di kotak surat rumahmu tentang hal ini. Jadi kalau sewaktu-waktu kakekmu pulang, dia sudah tahu kemana harus menghubungimu," ujar Misato enteng.

Yuugi memandang Misato lekat-lekat, dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan di hatinya. "Kenapa anda yakin betul bahwa aku memang akan tinggal di sini, Misato-_san_…"

Wanita itu menghela nafas, kemudian dia berdiri sambil memberi isyarat pada Yuugi untuk ikut. "Akan kutunjukkan kenapa kau dibutuhkan di sini."

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor panjang di gedung NERV. Yuugi terus mengikuti Misato dari belakang tanpa berkata apapun. Di perjalanan, mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa orang berseragam yang mengucapkan salam kepada mereka. Yuugi heran karena orang-orang tersebut mengetahui namanya, terlebih lagi mereka memanggil Misato dengan sebutan, "Letnan Satu Katsuragi." Apakah dirinya berada di tengah-tengah organisasi militer?

Misato memperlambat langkahnya supaya dia bisa berjalan di samping Yuugi, lalu ia pun mulai berbicara padanya, "ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu tentang _Second Impact?_"

Yuugi termenung, kenapa Misato menanyakan hal itu? Zaman sekarang rasanya sangat aneh jika ada orang yang tidak tahu tentang _Second Impact. _Tapi Yuugi tidak bisa mengabaikan pertanyaan orang lain begitu saja, jadi dia menjawab, "Iya, guruku bilang _Second Impact_ adalah sebuah bencana alam terbesar yang harus dihadapi umat manusia. Disebabkan oleh sekumpulan meteor yang jatuh di Antartika dan mencairkan es disana, sehingga permukaan air laut meninggi. Setengah populasi manusia musnah akibat bencana ini. Lalu mereka yang selamat harus menghabiskan dana, waktu, dan tenaga yang sangat besar untuk bisa bertahan hidup serta memperbaiki segalanya dari awal lagi."

Misato tersenyum sambil mendengarkan semua ucapan Yuugi, kemudian dia menggeleng, membuat Yuugi jadi keheranan. "Tidak," bantahnya, "itu adalah informasi palsu yang dibuat PBB."

"Ma… Maksud anda, selama ini masyarakat dunia memercayai cerita bohong belaka? Kenapa?" Tanya Yuugi tak percaya.

Misato cuma angkat bahu. "Entahlah, supaya masyarakat tidak panik jika menyadari akan ada _Third Impact,_ mungkin?"

Yuugi jadi lemas membayangkan akan ada bencana susulan. Manusia jelas tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari kesulitan ini. "Dari…Dari mana anda tahu akan ada _Th…Third Impact?_" ujarnya gugup.

"Itu sudah diperkirakan sebelumnya. Kau tahu, _Second Impact_ bukan terjadi karena meteor, tapi karena adanya sejenis makhluk raksasa bercahaya yang meledakkan diri disana," tutur Misato seraya membimbing Yuugi untuk menaiki elevator.

"Mustahil…" gumam Yuugi, "tidak mungkin hal seperti itu ada."

"Tentu saja ada, dan sudah benar-benar terjadi," ujar Misato meyakinkan. Dia menekan tombol elevator, beberapa saat kemudian mereka dibawa turun cukup lama. "Makhluk raksasa yang kusebutkan tadi_—_kami menyebutnya _Shitou._"

"_Shitou_?" Ulang Yuugi.

Misato mengangguk-angguk tanda mengiyakan. "Berdasarkan _Dead Sea Scrolls__—_kitab yang ditemukan di laut mati, diketahui bahwa _Shitou_ bukan hanya satu. Karena itulah NERV dibentuk untuk mempertahankan bumi dari serangan mereka."

Yuugi mendengarkan penjelasan Misato dengan takjub seolah sedang menonton konser _band_ favoritnya secara langsung. "Semuanya…Apa semuanya yang anda katakan tadi serius, Misato-_san_?"

"Tentu saja," ujar Misato, agak tersinggung dengan sikap Yuugi yang skeptis, "kau pikir NERV dibentuk untuk menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak ada? Dunia ini sedang mengalami masalah serius, lebih dari sekedar krisis ekonomi biasa."

Yuugi terdiam, kata-kata Misato memang masuk akal. Dia tidak menyangka kenyataan ini ada dan disembunyikan dari masyarakat. Tapi, kenapa Misato menceritakan rahasia pemerintah seperti ini padanya? Bukankah Yuugi juga termasuk orang sipil? Baru saja ia akan menanyakan hal itu, pintu elevator terbuka.

Yuugi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya ketika dia melihat sebuah kolam besar dalam ruangan di hadapannya. Dia tidak bisa melihat ujung kolam itu karena ruangan tersebut suram, bahkan nyaris gelap. Namun ketika Misato mengajaknya menaiki_ jet boat_, dia langsung berasumsi bahwa dirinya sedang berada di sebuah danau yang diberi atap.

Misato tertawa mendengarnya. "Ini bukan danau beratap. Kami cuma memompa air dalam jumlah besar ke tempat ini, fungsinya untuk mendinginkan EVA."

"EVA? EVA itu apa?" Tanya Yuugi ingin tahu.

"EVA atau Evangelion adalah senjata perang yang kami buat untuk melawan serangan _Shitou_. Kau tahu, _Shitou_ itu sakti nan mengerikan. Mereka memiliki semacam pelindung magnetis _—_kami menyebutnya _AT: Field__—_ medan itu tidak mempan di tembus senjata biasa, bahkan kemampuan destruktif bom N2 hanya mampu merusak sedikit permukaan tubuh mereka. Selain itu, _Shitou_ juga punya kemampuan untuk meregenerasi bagian-bagian tubuhnya jika tidak dihancurkan secara total. Yang mampu menyaingi kehebatan _Shitou_ hanyalah EVA. EVA juga memiliki _AT: Field_, meskipun tidak sekuat _Shitou_ tapi cukup untuk menetralisir _AT: Field_ milik mereka dalam pertarungan jarak dekat."

Yuugi mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan cerita Misato, meskipun dia tidak begitu paham. Tapi dia mengerti bahwa intinya angkatan bersenjata biasa tak bisa berkutik jika berhadapan dengan _Shitou_, NERV-lah satu-satunya harapan manusia.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Misato seraya mematikan mesin _jet boat_-nya. Dia menarik lengan Yuugi yang sedang terpaku memelototi sebuah kepala raksasa ber-_armor_ di hadapannya. Bagian leher dan tubuhnya terendam dalam air, tapi dari besar kepalanya saja Yuugi bisa menebak bahwa benda ini seukuran raksasa.

"Robot yang hebat," ucapnya kagum.

"Yah, kalau disebut robot sebenarnya kurang tepat, itu kata Ritsuko. Ini adalah senjata perang yang kusebutkan tadi, Evangelion."

"Eva-Evangelion…" ulangnya. Namun, tiba-tiba rasa kagum Yuugi sirna, berganti dengan perasaan takut dan cemas. Dia sudah tahu terlalu banyak, tentang _Second Impact,_ _Shitou_, NERV, bahkan EVA. Yuugi punya firasat buruk. "Kenapa anda menunjukkan semua ini padaku, Misato-_san_?"

Misato mengalihkan tatapannya dari EVA ke Yuugi, lalu ia tersenyum pada anak itu. "EVA tidak bisa berfungsi tanpa adanya pilot. Dan kau, Yuugi-_kun_, adalah anak terpilih yang bisa mengendalikannya."

Yuugi menggeleng seraya mundur beberapa langkah sampai nyaris tercebur ke air. "Tidak… kenapa aku? Aku tidak punya pengetahuan dan kemampuan apapun untuk menjadi seorang pilot. Aku masih SMP! Kenapa anda tidak menyuruh orang dewasa yang lebih profesional saja untuk mengendarainya? Kenapa malah memercayakan keselamatan dunia pada anak berumur 14 tahun sepertiku?!"

Senyuman lembut masih belum pudar dari wajah Misato. "Sistem operasional EVA berbeda dengan pesawat biasa. Karena itu, EVA hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh orang yang lahir tepat 9 bulan setelah _Second Impact_," tuturnya.

Yuugi mengerutkan dahinya. "Jadi untuk itu aku dibawa ke sini? Untuk menjadi pilot EVA?"

"Tepat sekali." Misato berbalik, Yuugi melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang dan memakai jas putih berjalan mendekati mereka. Wanita yang ia kenal sebagai penolongnya dari anak lelaki bermata merah kemarin.

"Ritsuko," panggil Misato.

"Selamat datang kembali, Letnan Satu Katsuragi. Sebenarnya kau diperbolehkan istirahat hari ini, tapi ternyata kau datang," kata Ritsuko begitu menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak apa, begitu tiba tadi pagi aku langsung kemari. Aku tak sabar menemui anak yang katanya mirip Yami ini," ujar Misato sambil menunjuk ke arah Yuugi.

"Sshhh." Ritsuko menyuruhnya diam dengan menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Tapi Yuugi terlanjur mendengar.

"Apa…Yami itu juga salah satu pilot EVA…?" Tanya Yuugi gugup.

Ritsuko membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi Misato keburu mendahuluinya, "Ee… Ternyata kau pernah bertemu dengannya yah. Itu benar, Yami adalah pilot EVA unit 01. Dia cukup hebat, punya _sync ratio_ yang tinggi dengan EVA. Tapi sayang dia itu agak _introvert_, lalu ada juga pilot lain bernama Kaworu dan Rei, mereka…"

Misato tidak meneruskan kata-katanya begitu melihat Yuugi menyingkir dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Kemudian wanita itu menoleh ke arah Ritsuko yang sedang menutupi muka dengan tangan kanannya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Misato, tidak paham dengan reaksi keduanya.

Ritsuko mengabaikan pertanyaan kawan sekantornya, dia menghampiri Yuugi lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu anak yang sedang labil itu. "Jangan khawatir, kami sudah memberi peringatan keras padanya. Aku jamin dia tidak akan mencelakaimu lagi."

Yuugi menggeleng sekuat tenaga sampai lehernya sakit lagi. "Tidak! Kenapa kalian bicara seolah aku sudah setuju untuk menjadi pilot EVA. Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dan tidak perlu bertanggung jawab dalam hal ini! Aku tidak mau berada di sini lebih lama lagi, tolong biarkan aku pulang!" Seru Yuugi, napasnya jadi tersengal-sengal setelah mengatakan itu, sementara Ritsuko menatapnya dengan pandangan muram.

Tiba-tiba alarm keamanan berbunyi keras, menandakan perintah bagi para personil NERV untuk melakukan siaga satu.

"_Shitou_!" kata Misato dan Ritsuko nyaris bersamaan.

«¤»

"Dimana posisi target sekarang?" Tanya Misato

"Sekitar 30 mil dari arah utara teluk Tokyo-03. Dari perhitungan jarak, kecepatan, dan akselerasinya, diperkirakan target akan tiba dalam waktu 27 menit 35 detik."

Yuugi merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini, tidak nyaman sama sekali. Semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya berwajah tegang, termasuk Misato dan Ritsuko. Dia cuma tahu satu hal bahwa makhluk bernama _Shitou_ telah datang. Namun seberbahaya apakah makhluk itu, dia masih ragu karena belum melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Meskipun Misato sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar, tapi Yuugi sama sekali tidak punya bayangan tentang _Shitou_ di otaknya. Tampaknya masalah ini terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti anak berusia 14 tahun. Tetapi berangkat dari ketidakpahaman itulah dia bisa bersikap biasa saja diantara kumpulan orang dewasa yang tegang ini. Dia juga tidak menolak ketika Misato dan Ritsuko mengajaknya ke ruang komando. Dia setuju saja, toh dia sendiri tidak tahu harus ke mana, kembali ke kamar sebelumnya juga tidak bisa, di gedung sebesar ini dia pasti akan tersesat.

"Bagaimana dengan kesiapan pilot EVA-00 dan EVA-01?" Misato kembali bertanya.

"Yami sudah _stand-by_ dalam _entry plug_. Sedangkan Rei dan Kaworu masih dalam perjalanan ke markas pusat."

Yuugi menelan ludah. Nama itu lagi.

"Apakah _Fourth Children_ bisa segera disiapkan bertempur sekarang?"

Yuugi menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dilihatnya seorang pria berwajah sangat tegas dan dingin sedang duduk diatas sebuah mimbar. Yuugi terpaku melihat pria itu menatap ke arahnya. Kenapa? Ada Apa? Mungkinkah yang dimaksud dengan _Fourth Children_ itu adalah dirinya?

"Tampaknya untuk saat ini masih mustahil, komandan." kata Ritsuko, "Penyesuaian _core_ unit 03 terhadap data personal Yuugi masih belum dilakukan. Lagipula, sedikit sulit untuk melakukan sinkronisasi dengan hanya satu kali duduk."

Yuugi menggigit bibir. Ternyata memang benar dugaannya. Bukankah dia sudah memberitahukan bahwa dia tidak setuju dijadikan pilot? Dia berniat untuk menolak jabatan itu nanti, sebab tidak enak rasanya jika protes di saat sibuk begini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Rei dan Kaworu sudah tiba. Rei langsung mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan _suit plug _di _locker room_ sementara Kaworu diperintahkan untuk bersiaga di ruang komando bersama Yuugi. Dari awal Kaworu memang disiapkan sebagai pilot cadangan, sebab EVA-02 yang akan dikendarainya masih dalam tahap penyelesaian di Jerman.

"Hei, kau pasti Mutou Yuugi," sapanya ramah, "kenalkan, namaku Nagisa Kaworu. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Kaworu."

Yuugi menerima uluran tangan itu dengan agak gugup. "Panggil saja aku Yuugi."

"Kau tampak ribet. Kau sedikit syok karena kedatangan _Shitou_ atau karena warna mataku yang mirip dengan seseorang?"

Yuugi menatapnya tidak percaya. Dia benar. Sesungguhnya Yuugi merasakan perasaan aneh, atau lebih tepatnya takut dengan bola mata Kaworu. Mata itu membuatnya teringat akan kejadian buruk yang menimpanya sehari yang lalu. Tapi bukankan ini agak ganjil? Kenapa semua pilot Eva punya warna mata yang sama?

"Yami bukan saudaraku kok," ujarnya, "Rei juga. Kebetulan saja kami punya warna mata serupa. Kau boleh bangga karena kau satu-satunya pengecualian disini."

"A…aku tidak…"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau mau bilang bahwa kau tidak punya keinginan untuk menjadi salah satu dari kami kan? Jangan khawatir, kau bebas menolak disini."

"Kaworu-_kun_…Apakah kau…"

Kaworu tertawa."Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa menjawab semua isi pikiranmu? Tenang saja, aku tidak punya ilmu yang bisa baca pikiran orang kok. Kau tahu, bahasa tubuhmu itu mudah ditebak."

Yuugi terpana menatapnya.

"_Shitou_ sudah sampai di teluk Tokyo-03! Sekarang sedang disambut oleh angkatan udara PBB," kata Hyuga sambil memperlihatkan adegan itu di sebuah monitor besar.

Sesosok makhluk yang belum pernah dilihat manusia menyeruak dari air, makhluk yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Shitou_ telah menampakkan dirinya.

_Shitou_ ke-3, Sachiel…

Lima pesawat tempur PBB mendekati target, menembakkan beberapa misil plutonium kearahnya. Bunyi ledakan menderu keras, namun sasaran tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Pasukan PBB akan melakukan peluncuran bom N2 dalam 180 detik. Seluruh personil bersiaga!"

Lima pesawat itu segera menjauh, lalu cahaya kuat memancar menyilaukan mata diiringi suara ledakan dahsyat. Yuugi bisa merasakan lantai yang ia pijak bergetar karena pengaruhnya.

"Apakah targetnya musnah?" Tanya Kouzou.

"Akibat gelombang ledakan, kami tidak dapat mendeteksi sasaran, mohon tunggu."

"Dia belum mati," ujar Kaworu pelan.

Beberapa saat kemudian sistem pemindai Magi memberikan jawaban, di pusat ledakan terdapat reaksi energi tinggi, visualiasasi kembali didapatkan. Shitou sama sekali tidak hancur, monster itu masih berdiri tegak! Peledakkan besar-besaran dengan pengorbanan sebuah kota ini tidak memberikan hasil apapun kecuali sebuah tugas untuk menggambar ulang peta. Tentu saja pekerjaan tersebut dapat dilakukan nanti, jika _Shitou_ berhasil dikalahkan.

"Komandan! _Shitou_ bergerak menerobos pertahanan terakhir Gora. Vektor lajunya lima derajat dan terus meningkat. Perkiraan tujuannya: Tokyo!"

"Ikari, baru saja ada perintah dari pusat. Mulai sekarang wewenang operasi diserahkan kepada NERV," kata Kouzou.

Kaworu menoleh ke samping kanannya, di mana Yuugi berdiri disitu. "_Saa_…Yuugi-kun," panggilnya. Anak itu menengok tanda mendengar. Dilihatnya Kaworu tersenyum sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang keperakan, memamerkan bola mata berkilatnya kearah Yuugi.

"Nanti jangan alihkan pandanganmu ya, sebab bagian yang seru akan dimulai sekarang."

Saat itulah hormon adrenalinnya menyembur liar. Membuat jantungnya memberi sentakan hebat hingga terasa nyeri di dada. Suspensi berwarna merah mengalir deras disetiap pembuluh seperti berlomba untuk menjadi disrtibutor tercepat. Telinganya tidak lagi mendengar Misato sedang memberi perintah kepada bawahannya, atau Hyuga yang sibuk melaporkan keadaan lapangan.

Dari monitor sebelah kanan Kaworu, Yuugi bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pencabut nyawanya. Memandang kosong ke arah yang tak bisa ia tebak. Tanpa semangat, ataupun rasa takut terpancar dari mata seorang manusia yang akan menempuh resiko kematian. Bola mata merah yang dingin…

«¤»

Matahari sudah terbenam sejak tadi, sementara Shitou masih terus bergerak melewati perbatasan Tokyo. Generator dihidupkan untuk menyalakan lampu-lampu sorot.

EVA-00 dan EVA-01 diluncurkan, keduanya muncul dari permukaan tanah dan langsung berdiri di hadapan musuh. Tanpa aba-aba, _core_ milik Shitou mengeluarkan sinar.

"Kalian berdua cepat menghindar!" seru Misato.

Musuh menembakkan _beam angel_. _Second Children_ berhasil membawa EVA-nya menyingkir, namun Rei sedikit terlambat. Kaki kiri EVA-00 hancur, tidak hanya itu, akibat serangan barusan gedung-gedung di atas _Geo Front_ runtuh dan menimpa markas pusat NERV.

"Akh!" Yuugi terjatuh akibat goncangan. Kaworu pun segera membantunya berdiri. Beberapa lampu terlepas dari langit-langit, mereka harus ekstra hati-hati agar tidak tertimpa.

Misato dan Ritsuko tidak memedulikan laporan kerusakan yang sedang dicatat secara otomatis oleh Magi. Saat ini ada hal yang jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan. "Konfirmasikan kondisi pilot unit 0!"

"Denyut nadi dan tekanan darah menurun, sinkronisasi saraf berkurang 5%, dari dada keluar darah."

"Lalu keadaan EVA-nya?"

"Rusak berat. Mustahil melakukan pertarungan."

"Rei! Mundur lewat rute 192!" perintah Misato cepat-cepat.

Namun EVA-00 tidak juga bergerak. Dengan keadaan pilot yang setengah tak sadarkan diri dan kaki kiri yang hancur, unit 00 tidak akan sanggup bergerak lagi. Lantas _Shitou_ menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghabisinya. Tubuh EVA-00 diangkat ke udara dan langsung dilempar ke bumi tanpa ampun, menimpa gedung-gedung kota Tokyo.

"Lepaskan tembakan pengalih!" Perintah Misato ditengah kepanikannya.

Beberapa peluncur misil menembaki _Shitou_. Meski sekilas hanya terlihat sebagai usaha yang sia-sia, namun cukup efektif untuk mengulur waktu.

"Unit 1! Lekas tolong Rei, cepat!"

Maka, segera disingkirkannya reruntuhan gedung yang menimpa tubuh _prototype_ Evangelion itu, lalu diangkat menuju elevator khusus EVA untuk diambil kembali. Kini seluruh staf NERV bisa bernafas lega untuk sesaat.

Amunisi yang ditembakkan dari peluncur misil sudah habis. Musuh pun bisa dengan bebas bergerak. Dan dengan ditariknya Unit 00 dari medan pertempuran, tinggalah tersisa satu unit EVA untuk menghadapinya.

_[ Sekarang kau sendirian diatas sana…]_

_[ Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hai sang penyendiri? ]_

Yuugi tidak mengamati jalannya pertarungan antara _Shitou_ dan EVA seperti yang dilakukan hampir semua orang di ruang komando. Matanya justru melekat erat pada monitor 90-inchi itu. Monitor yang memerlihatkan keadaan di dalam _entry plug_ Evangelion unit 01.

Wajah remaja yang miskin emosi.

_[ Takutlah_…_]_

_[ Rasa takut membuktikan bahwa kau seorang manusia_…_]_

_Shitou_ memanjangkan lengan kanannya, menangkap leher unit 01 dengan mudah. Pilot di dalamnya juga kesulitan bernafas karena hubungan saraf dengan EVA. Menyadari bahwa unit 01 akan memberontak, tangan kiri _Shitou_ yang bebas kini menangkap kepala musuhnya. Peringatan untuk menghindar dari Misato sudah terlambat, _beam _ditembakkan dari telapak tangan tersebut, langsung mengenai mata kanan EVA.

Dia pun menahan sakit yang luar biasa…

_[ Ayo, menjeritlah**…**]_

"Cepat menghindar! Pergi dari situ!"

_Beam_ yang ditembakkan ke mata kanan unit 01membuat lubang tembus hingga kebelakang kepalanya. Darah segar muncrat, membasahi tubuh EVA. Dan sampai di sanalah anak itu menahan sakit, karena setelahnya kemampuan untuk tetap tersadar sudah sampai pada batas.

Unit 01 terhempas, menabrak gedung di belakangnya. Darah menyembur makin banyak dari mata kanan. Bagian kepala hancur. Akibat goncangan itu kamera dalam _plug _mengalami gangguan, markas pusat tidak bisa mengetahui keadaan pilotnya.

Ruang komando dilanda kepanikan.

"Pengendali saraf terputus! _Synchograf_ terbalik! Alirannya berbalik!"

"Tutup sirkuit! Bendung alirannya!"

"Tidak bisa. Perintahnya ditolak!"

"Bagaimana dengan Yami?"

"Kamera rusak. Keadaannya tidak dapat diketahui!"

"Hentikan operasi!" Perintah Misato, "prioritaskan penyelamatan pilot! Keluarkan secara paksa _entry plug_-nya!"

"Tidak bisa! Unit 1 sudah tidak dapat dikendalikan!"

Tanpa diduga, EVA kembali bergerak. Raksasa itu mengaum keras dan merusak pengekang mulutnya sendiri.

EVA berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah _Shitou_, namun makhluk itu bertindak duluan. Dia kembali menembakkan sinar dari lubang telapak tangannya. EVA melompat untuk menghindari serangan, lalu kaki kanannya berhasil mendarat di bagian kepala musuh serta membuat retakan.

"Apakah anak itu yang mengendalikannya?" Tanya Misato tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari monitor.

"_Synchograf_-nya menunjukkan nilai minus! Seharusnya EVA tidak bisa bergerak."

"Jangan-jangan EVA unit 1… _berserk_," desis Ritsuko ragu.

_Shitou_ tidak diam, dia mencengkram kaki kanan EVA hingga sirkuitnya putus, lalu tubuh musuhnya dilemparkan sejauh mungkin.

EVA melakukan salto di udara kemudian mendarat mulus di atas tanah. Secara ajaib, kaki kanannya pulih kembali. Dia pun berlari untuk menghatam musuh, namun Shitou justru bertahan dengan mengaktifkan _AT: Field_, membuat gerakan EVA terhenti.

Tanpa mau kalah EVA juga mengeluarkan _AT: Field_, keduanya saling menetralkan hingga pelindung magnetis super kuat itu bisa dirobek dengan mudah. Mendapati pertahanannya hancur,_ Shitou_ membalas dengan melepaskan _beam_. Tetapi kali ini serangannya berhasil dipentalkan, bahkan tubuh _Shitou_ sampai terhempas cukup jauh.

Kali ini EVA mendapat kesempatan. Dia melompat tinggi-tinggi dengan menggunakan reruntuhan gedung sebagai titik tolak, memanfaatkan gaya gravitasi dan berat tubuhnya untuk menghantam _core_ musuh dengan lututnya. Benda bulat berwarna merah itu pun retak. Masih belum cukup, EVA mengangkat tangannya, meninju _core_ retak itu sampai pecah. Tinjunya kembali diangkat ke udara, menghantam sasaran untuk ketiga kalinya hingga bunyi hancuran pun menggema sangat keras.

_Shitou_ yang sudah sekarat itu menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya. Dia melilit tubuh EVA, membuat gerakannya terkunci. Cahaya dan energi panas memancar dari tubuh musuh. Dia bermaksud menghancurkan EVA dengan cara meledakkan diri.

Semua orang di ruang komando menonton ledakan besar itu dengan takjub dari monitor utama.

_[ Kau adalah iblis dari neraka_…_]_

Samar-samar dari balik api merah yang membara, muncul sesosok raksasa…

"Unit 1 beserta pilotnya selamat, segera jemput unit 1!"


	3. Stage III

Stage III:

**I Pretend Like I Don't Know**

Yuugi merengkuh lutut, mendekapnya erat. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dilepaskannya lagi. Memejamkan mata.

Apa yang sedang kukerjakan disini? Pikirnya hambar. Sungguh satu pertanyaan abstrak, imajiner. Yuugi bisa mendengar gelak tawa mengejek di kepalanya. Kelopak mata itu terbuka.

Kenapa aku ada di sini_?_ Ulangnya lagi.

Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya mendapati dirinya tengah ikut tergelak bersama suara tawa di kepalanya sendiri. Yuugi adalah seorang idiot.

Dia makin beringsut.

Ditatapinya warna teh cokelat kemerahan itu dalam-dalam. Mencari semangat dalam warna naturalnya yang menentramkan. Uap panas menari-nari lembut diatas bibir cangkir, menjanjikan kehangatan. Memanaskan sistem kekebalan tubuh dengan anti-oksidan kadar tingginya. Yuugi mengangkat cangkir itu perlahan.

Memelototi teh tampaknya sudah menjadi hobi baru. Dia tidak pernah tahu warnanya jadi tampak begitu indah dalam ruangan serba putih ini. Dihiruplah aroma teh melatinya. Mencoba menemui dasar hati yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Yuugi-_kun_."

Dia tersentak kaget. Cangkir tehnya terlepas dari tangan, jatuh ke lantai disertai suara pecahan yang menyakitkan telinga. Air teh dan beling cangkir bertebaran mengotori lantai keramik di bawah kakinya.

Yuugi mengangkat wajah, melihat sosok wanita yang baru saja ia kenal memasuki ruangan.

"Oh, maaf aku sudah mengagetkanmu. Ayolah, aku akan menggantinya. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan…"

"Misato-_san_," sergahnya. Sekali lagi dia menatap pecahan cangkir dan air teh di lantai.

"Kalau hati manusia hancur bisakah digantikan?"

«¤»

"Jadi apa yang sudah kulewatkan?" Dia bertanya tiba-tiba.

Ritsuko mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meminta kejelasan lebih lanjut. Diteguknya air mineral dalam gelas kaca itu sampai habis. "Kau melewatkan apa?"

Misato tidak sabaran, dia mulai mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan ujung sepatunya. "Pasti terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka berdua selama aku di Matsushiro. Aku bisa membacanya dengan jelas!"

Seolah sudah paham dengan maksud rekannya, Ritsuko bangkit dari kursi, membawa Misato ke ruang audio-visual. "Kau harus melihat ini dengan mata kepalamu sendiri."

«¤»

"Sebuah lubang besar ditemukan di Tokyo-03 serta beberapa daerah lain di sekitarnya. Fenomena tersebut merupakan akibat dari upaya pertahanan pemerintah terhadap makhluk raksasa tak dikenal yang menyerang Tokyo kemarin malam. Meskipun secara logis belum ditemukan penjelasan mengenai asal-usul makhluk tersebut, namun secara pasti pemerintah menetapkan bahwa keberadaannya membahayakan umat manusia. Dengan unit militer dari pihak PBB, raksasa itu berhasil dimusnahkan pada pukul 20:43 kemarin."

"Berita yang menarik ya?"

"Oh, Kaworu-_kun_…" sapanya. "Kau tidak sekolah?"

Remaja berambut keperakan itu menggeleng, menarik kursi untuk duduk di dekat Yuugi. "Buat apa aku sekolah hari Sabtu. Kerajinan."

"Aa~ benar juga. Aku sampai lupa sekarang hari apa."

"Jadi kapan _synchronize test_-nya?" tiba-tiba Kaworu langsung membanting arah pembicaraan.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sejenak Yuugi merasakan darahnya berdesir. Ditundukkan wajahnya serendah mungkin, memejamkan mata dengan rapat. Berharap ketika melihat nanti, dirinya sudah tidak lagi berada di NERV. Jauh dari situ. Di ujung galaksi kalau perlu.

"Yuugi-_kun_? Kau dengar?" panggilnya lagi.

Ah, harapan yang mustahil.

Kaworu menunggunya dengan sabar untuk berbicara, sementara Yuugi tetap diam. Remaja bertubuh mungil itu kini membenamkan wajah di kedua tangannya yang dilipat. Merasa tenggelam dalam dunianya yang anomali. Wajarkah manusia yang baru 14 tahun merasakan hidup dipaksa berperang di garis depan? Wajarkah?

"Kaworu-_kun_…"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Bukan aku yang membuat keputusan, teman…"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin pulang."

Kaworu berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman otomatis di pojok kantin itu. Membelikan Yuugi sekaleng _Jasmine green tea_. "Kutraktir yah…"

«¤»

Misato sudah melihat semuanya. Beberapa kali ia memutar balik video itu. Merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia lihat dan berharap semua adalah rekayasa. "Ritsuko, beritahu aku ini cuma pekerjaan iseng kalian," ujarnya dengan nada setengah mengancam.

"Ini bukan main-main," Risuko menghela napas, "anak itu mencelakai Yuugi atas niatnya sendiri."

"Remaja yang baru berumur 14 tahun mencoba membunuh orang? Yang benar saja! Pasti ada yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Kau sudah menginterogasi dia?"

"Komandan Ikari memberi teguran langsung padanya."

"Ritsuko, aku tahu jika Komandan sampai memberi teguran langsung berarti masalahnya sangat serius. Tapi bagiku sekedar teguran tidak cukup, aku harus tahu apa alasannya. Kenapa dia sampai berniat membunuh orang, apalagi orang ini baru ia temui. Jangan-jangan ada yang salah dengan kondisi psikisnya."

Wanita berjas putih itu melipat kedua tangannya. Mengalihkan pandangan ke sudut ruangan seperti menghindari kontak mata dengan Misato. "Benar, mungkin ada yang salah. Karena tidak biasanya dia berkehendak."

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Bukan hal penting," jawab Ritsuko.

"Baik, sekarang mana anak bermasalah itu. Aku akan menanyainya macam-macam dan menyuruhnya minta maaf pada Yuugi," tukas Misato.

"Itu bukan ide bagus, sebaiknya mereka jangan dipertemukan dulu. Bisa dipastikan insiden sebelumnya meninggalkan trauma bagi Yuugi. Kita berikan saja dia kelonggaran waktu."

"Kelonggaran waktu apanya?" Sanggah Misato, "justru mereka harus memulai dengan berbaikan dulu, baru Yuugi bisa menerima dan mengatasinya pelan-pelan. Jika dibiarkan kondisinya bisa lebih parah."

"_Good point,_" komentar Ritsuko.

"Jadi kau tahu di mana anak itu? Sebelumnya aku sudah meninggalkan Yuugi di kantin, kuharap hari ini juga mereka bisa langsung bertemu."

Ritsuko melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Lima belas menit lagi dia harus ada di ruang pemeriksaan untuk melakukan_ medical check up__— _Oh, gawat…"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Misato.

"Yami. Dia pasti melewati kantin untuk memotong jalan. Kita harus tiba lebih dulu, aku khawatir dia berbuat hal-hal aneh."

"Ritsuko tenanglah, tak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"Tidak. Kau tidak paham, sekarang anak itu sudah tak bisa lagi diprediksi. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan saat kita tidak sedang mengawasinya." Kemudian Ritsuko berlari keluar menuju kantin diiringi Misato yang sedikit penasaran dengan maksud perkataannya.

«¤»

"_Nih_, sekaleng teh hijau beraroma melati yang diperkaya polifenol, tanpa pemanis buatan, dan tanpa bahan pengawet," ujar Kaworu. Menggoyang-goyangkan kalengnya di depan wajah Yuugi.

"Terima kasih."

Kaworu tersenyum kearahnya. "Dengan kemasan ini, kau tidak perlu takut minumanmu jatuh dan meninggalkan pecahan berbahaya kan?" Katanya sambil membuka pin kaleng minuman sendiri.

"Kau selalu tahu segalanya ya?"

"Bakat," jawab Kaworu ringan. "Sudah dulu ya, aku ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?" Yuugi mengedip penasaran.

"_Medical check up_. Aku baik-baik saja sih, hanya saja Profesor Akagi mewajibkannya. Setelah itu, aku akan menjenguk Rei. Kau juga mau ikut?"

"Boleh saja, aku sangat senggang."

"Baik, nanti aku kembali ke sini, jadi jangan kemana-mana." Kaworu melambai lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin, menyisakan Yuugi seorang diri.

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Televisi masih menyala, terus memperdengarkan pembawa berita yang bekerja dengan suara monotonnya. Tak apa. Selama masih ada bunyi-bunyian dia akan merasa sedikit tenang. Walau suara gesekan besi dan aspal atau suara kuku mencakar-cakar papan tulis sekalipun dia tidak terlalu peduli. Karena justru dalam keheningan tersembunyi ketakutan terbesarnya. Kesunyian membuatnya gila. Namun, entah seberapa ramai pun lingkungan itu, dunia kecil di dalam hatinya tetap sepi. Sebuah ironi besar dalam hidupnya yang singkat.

Dan kini telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki mendekat. Langkah kaki yang ringan, menandakan pemiliknya bertubuh kurus. Mengira itu Misato, Yuugi pun segera berbalik. Hendak segera menyatakan keinginannya untuk kembali. Pulang ke tempat yang diklaimnya rumah.

Langkah kaki itu terhenti seiring dengan bola mata violet yang menangkap sosoknya. Sepasang mata merah menatap balik. Dalam beberapa saat keduanya saling bertatapan, sementara suara televisi bergema seperti pengganti bunyi jam, menandai waktu masih berjalan. Kedua kaki itu kembali bergerak, mendekat.

Yuugi panik. Dia langsung bangkit dari kursi seperti kena sengatan. Dadanya serasa terhimpit ketika jarak antara mereka semakin memendek. Yuugi mengambil satu langkah mundur, seraya memandang wajah anak di depannya yang pucat seperti mayat. "Jangan…" Yuugi berusaha mengeluarkan suara dengan segenap kekuatannya, "…mendekat..."

Perkataannya tak digubris, anak itu terus melangkah. Kemudian tangan kanannya terangkat, terjulur seperti mengarah ke leher Yuugi. Karena merasa terancam, remaja berjaket sekolah warna hitam tersebut langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Dia mendengar langkah anak itu yang ikut mengejar di belakang, namun tak berani menengok karena terlalu takut.

"Kaworu-_kun_!" Panggil Yuugi setelah melihat punggung Kaworu di kejauhan.

Dia pun menoleh, melihat Yuugi yang berlari kencang ke arahnya. "Ada apa? Baru kutinggal sebentar kau sudah kangen." Kaworu terkekeh, tapi langsung diam setelah menyadari ekspresi Yuugi yang panik dan ketakutan.

Begitu sampai, dia langsung berlindung di balik punggung Kaworu. Remaja berkemeja putih itu menatapnya dengan heran, dan pertanyaan di kepalanya terjawab sudah ketika melihat kawannya yang juga pilot EVA unit 01 mendekat dengan irama napas yang tidak normal.

Tanpa memedulikan Kaworu, dia kembali mencoba meraih Yuugi, membuat remaja itu terpekik. Kaworu segera menangkap tangannya. "Cukup, kau malah membuatnya takut."

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak sebelum kau berjanji untuk berhenti mengganggunya."

Sunyi.

Tidak juga mendapat jawaban, Kaworu memberi isyarat kepada Yuugi untuk pergi dengan sedikit gerakan matanya. Yuugi pun langsung paham, dia bergegas kabur dari situ tanpa banyak protes.

"Ugh!" Suara Kaworu. Secara refleks Yuugi memperlambat langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, dia terkejut setengah mati melihat Kaworu didorong ke samping dengan kasar. Kini pengejarnya bebas. Panik, Yuugi mencambuki kedua tungkainya yang mulai lelah dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan.

"Tunggu!" Kaworu mulai mengikuti keduanya. Dan terjadilah kejar-mengejar antar tiga anak lelaki di markas pusat NERV. Jika bukan dalam situasi seperti ini, orang lain akan mengira mereka sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Ini tidak lucu, pikir Yuugi ditengah kepanikannya. Kemana para personil NERV disaat seperti ini? Kenapa tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang kelihatan?

"Hei, jangan menjegalnya!" Terdengar Kaworu berteriak dibelakang.

Tiba-tiba Yuugi tersandung sesuatu. Dan, _bruk!_

"Argh, kau menjegalnya."

Lutut kanannya mendarat duluan, membuat tulang patella-nya terasa nyeri. Yuugi mencoba bangkit, tidak ingin berlama-lama diam di lantai atau dia akan segera tertangkap. Tapi belum sempat bergerak, tubuhnya dibalik secara paksa.

Sepasang mata merah adalah hal pertama yang dia lihat. Jelas bukan milik Kaworu, melainkan milik pengejarnya. Yuugi merasakan bahunya dicengkram hingga luka di lehernya kembali terasa sakit, bukan cuma itu, dia pun mulai kesulitan bernafas karena dadanya dihimpit oleh lutut si pengejar.

"Agh! Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!" Yuugi meronta sekuat tenaga sambil berharap Kaworu lekas datang dan menolongnya. Perasaan kaget, bingung, sekaligus lega bercampur jadi satu ketika tangan yang mencengkram bahunya melemah dan terangkat. Kini Yuugi baru sadar kalau remaja di atas tubuhnya batuk hebat sejak tadi. Dan dilihat dari caranya yang demikian rapat melindungi mulut dengan kedua tangannya, bisa dipastikan serangan batuk itu tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Akhirnya Kaworu menghampiri mereka, dia lekas mengangkat tubuh kawan lamanya dari atas Yuugi. Tanpa bertanya dulu apakah Yuugi atau pengendara EVA-01 itu baik-baik saja, dia langsung mengomel, "dasar bodoh! Kau itu sakit, kenapa lari-lari sampai menjegal orang segala?"

Kaworu tidak memperoleh jawaban, remaja di hadapannya malah batuk makin parah. Tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, cairan merah kental menyembur keluar dari mulutnya dan menodai kemeja putih Kaworu. Yuugi yang masih duduk di lantai langsung syok melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Sebaliknya, remaja berambut keperakan itu tidak kelihatan terkejut. Dia malah berkacak pinggang dan mengomel makin nyaring. Komplain tentang sikap kawannya yang dia anggap sudah keterlaluan dan tidak tahu batas kemampuan sendiri.

Misato bersama Ritsuko akhirnya datang, mereka bergegas menghampiri ketiga anak itu. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ada darah di kemejamu Kaworu-_kun_?" Tanya Misato.

Sebelum jawabannya dikatakan, remaja yang sedang sakit itu memuntahkan darah sekali lagi di kemeja Kaworu, lalu jatuh berlutut karena lemas. Misato nyaris menjerit melihat darah yang keluar demikian banyak, hingga dia berpikir bahwa anak itu akan segera mati karenanya.

Kaworu menyingkir sedikit agar Ritsuko bisa memeriksa keadaannya. "Lepaskan tanganmu, Yami."

Anak itu menggeleng, terus menutupi mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Dia masih terus batuk sementara darah mengalir di sela-sela jemarinya yang pucat.

"Kau perlu mengatur nafasmu agar batuknya sedikit mereda, dan itu tidak bisa dilakukan jika hidung dan mulutmu ditutup rapat seperti ini."

Kembali dia menggeleng. Bocah yang keras kepala.

"Tenggorokanmu perih sekali kan? Ayo turunkan tanganmu," Ritsuko terus membujuk sambil menarik pelan pergelangan si _Second Children_. Sekali lagi kata-katanya tidak dituruti, bahkan Kaworu dan Misato sampai gemas melihatnya.

"Yami, aku memberi perintah. Turunkan tanganmu, sekarang!"

Aneh. Dia yang sebelumnya menolak, kali ini patuh. Mungkin karena dia sudah menyerah dengan kondisinya sendiri dan tidak memiliki pilihan lain lagi.

Darah yang tersisa di telapak tangannya mengalir jatuh dengan bebas. Di dagunya juga terdapat darah yang menetes, menodai kerah baju miliknya. Dia mulai batuk keras lagi, dan ketika mulutnya akan ditutup, Ritsuko langsung memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Profesor…" tanpa diduga anak itu bisa mengeluarkan suara dengan tenggorokannya yang terluka.

"Jangan bicara dulu."

"Nanti baju anda kotor," bisiknya.

"Tidak apa. Muntahkan saja."

Setelah itu darah kembali menyembur, kali membasahi pakaian Ritsuko.

"Misato, lekas hubungi tim medis. Beritahu mereka untuk mempersiapkan tranfusi darah golongan AB dengan Rhesus faktor negatif."

Untuk sesaat dahi Misato berkerut mendengar golongan darah langka tersebut, tapi dia menahan diri dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Bantu aku memapahnya Kaworu," kata Ritsuko. Kaworu pun segera turun tangan, dia ikut membantu wanita itu membawa kawannya ke ruang medis.

"Ritsuko, kabar buruk. Mereka bilang stok untuk gologan darah itu sedang kosong baik di markas pusat maupun bank darah. Bagaimana ini, meskipun golongan darah AB itu _resipien universal_, tapi sedikit sekali orang yang Rhesus-nya negatif."

"Jangan khawatir, kita punya seorang yang memilikinya disini," kata Ritsuko sambil melirik satu-satunya remaja bermata violet di koridor itu.

«¤»

"Kemarikan tanganmu Yuugi," kata Ritsuko.

Yuugi tidak bereaksi, dia masih memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya sejak dia dibawa ke ruangan berbau disinfektan ini. Perlahan, dia memandangi satu-persatu manusia yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Kepada Ritsuko, Misato, lalu Kaworu…

_"Sudah diculik kesini, sekarang kau harus menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang berniat membunuhmu. Nasibmu jelek ya? Kau berpikir dunia ini tidak adil?"_

"Yuugi, kau mendengarkan?" Ritsuko berkata lagi.

_"Mungkin saja dunia ini adil. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kau bebas memilih. Kau hendak menolong atau tidak, semua ada pada keputusanmu. Tapi jika kau membiarkannya mati…"_

Misato melangkah mendekati Yuugi yang masih mematung. Memegangi kedua bahunya dengan lembut, "Kau bisa mendengarkan kami?"

_"…akan ada resiko yang kau tanggung."_

"Yuugi-_kun_." Kini suara Kaworu yang sejak tadi hanya berputar dalam kepala, telah tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Membimbing kembali ke dunia nyata. Sebuah dunia yang saat ini enggan ia hadapi.

Yuugi kembali mengamati manusia-manusia di sekitarnya. Ada Misato tepat didepan, Ritsuko disebelah kiri, dan Kaworu berdiri di dekat pintu. Suasana ini…Entah kenapa dia merasa terperangkap.

Meski tidak yakin, akhirnya Yuugi bersuara juga. "Sebelum itu, aku punya sebuah permintaan." Dan kata-katanya pun langsung memperoleh respon.

"Katakan saja, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Yuugi memejamkan mata sejenak. "Aku ingin pulang ke rumah."

Sunyi.

Dia sudah menduga. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan dirinya pergi semudah itu.

"Maaf, hal itu sulit kami penuhi. Kau sudah melihat sendiri pertarungan antara EVA dan _Shitou_ bukan? Yuugi, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu lebih dari yang kau duga."

"Sudahlah Ritsuko, kita tidak bisa memaksanya seperti ini," sela Misato, "kalau dia tidak bersedia, tidak masalah. NERV tidak punya wewenang untuk mencabut kebebasan seseorang. Tapi Yuugi-_kun_, kuharap kau tetap disini sampai Yami membuka matanya."

Yuugi langsung mengangkat wajah setelah mendengarnya, "Kenapa? Untuk apa?"

Misato tersenyum, perlahan dia melepaskan dekapan erat Yuugi pada tangan kirinya. "Dia berhutang maaf dan ucapan terima kasih kepadamu. Selain itu dia juga wajib menjelaskan tindakan kasarnya, kau tentu ingin mendengar alasannya secara langsung bukan?"

Yuugi mengangguk. Kemudian ia merasakan jarum suntik mulai menembus kulit di lengan kirinya. Dia mencoba untuk acuh dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke sudut lain. Saat itu Yuugi melihat Kaworu, serta mata merahnya yang seolah berkata, 'kerja bagus.'

**Beyond Over  
**

**

* * *

A/N: **Kalau ada yang berhasil membaca sampai sini, saya mau minta maaf dulu, karena saya telah menipu kalian... m(_ _)m

_Fanfic _ini ditulis sekitar tahun 2005/2006, tapi ngga pernah selesai sampai sekarang. Saya sudah merancang bagaimana tamatnya cerita ini, tapi proses menulis ke arah sana seberat menggendong gajah! (BGM: Mbah Surip). Serius, ini _fic _tersulit yang pernah saya bikin, mulai dari riset fiksi ilmiahnya, adegan _action_, _angst_, _ambience building_, sampai psikologi para karakter, terutama si Yami. Sumpah, saya sampe mules-mules melakukan studi karakternya dia. Agak keki juga kenapa wangsit _fic_ ini bisa menclok di kepala saya dulu.

Lalu, alasan saya mem-poskan _fanfic_ ini di FFnet adalah untuk kepentingan pengarsipan. Di antara banyaknya jumlah tulisan yang saya lacikan, cuma _fic_ ini yang sering raib. Bayangin gimana rasanya _fic_ yang nulisnya sambil jungkir balik ini hilang. _Keuheul pisan_! Jadi, dengan menitipkan _fic_ ini di beberapa tempat, saya jadi punya _reliable back-up_. Lagipula, ini tipe fic yang 'dibuang sayang'.

Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf. Kecil kemungkinan saya akan meneruskan "Anaesthesia". Kalau ada yang mau bunuh saya, ga perlu repot-repot deh. Saya bakal bunuh diri duluan soalnya. Sumur di belakang rumah nganggur sih...


End file.
